


Hidden Messages in Secret Love Letters

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert and Aaron send each other letters whilst keeping their relationship a secret. Try and figure out what they say.





	Hidden Messages in Secret Love Letters

"Aaron, you've got another letter!"  
  
Aaron, who was currently lying on top of his bedcovers, tummy down, poked his head up and set down his car magazine. He sat up and reached out for the letter which was...already open.  
  
"Oh! Already open, what a surprise..."  
  
Chas rolled her eyes and handed it over.  
  
"It's from that Sugden boy again. Robert"  
  
Aaron hated the way she said Roberts name, with such venom and utter hatred. It wasn't Roberts fault that Aaron had numerous detentions and had grown to be the boy he is today.  
  
"Thanks for the letter mum"  
  
She only smiled and stood at the door and stared until Aaron's scowled at her.  
  
"That's usually your cue to get out?"  
  
"You cheeky sod. Honestly"   
  
Aaron watched her leave and listened for her footsteps to disappear down the stairs when he took the letter out the envelope. Roberts huge stunt in school with the headmasters computer meant that his phone was taken away from him for an entire month, so...letters became their only option to communicate with one another.  
  
He unfolded the piece of paper and already, he could smell Roberts expensive lynx deodorant he had nicked from town and began reading it.   
  
  
_**To Aaron.**_  
  
_**I can't believe your mum's still freaking out about this stunt. Literally can't believe it. Obviously they'd be freaking out, like the annoying pillocks they are, but admit it, this stunt hasn't been the worst we've done, right? Victoria keeps nagging at me and it's doing my head in, her pretending to take over mum's role because believe me, it's not helping her case if she wants me to like her more and don't get me started on andy. Especially andy.**_  
  
_**You would think that me reminding him that he's not blood related to our family all the time would sink in through his thick skull, but obviously not because he's still introducing himself as my brother. Our microwave blew up though, true story, i woke up this morning and because i was still half asleep, tried to heat up my milk in my cornflakes. Unfortunately, i forgot to empty out the cornflakes and it set itself on fire so...long story short, dad screamed at me and now i'm working with andy on the farm for an extra few hours everyday now to make up for it.** _  
  
  
Aaron laughed and could just imagine the look on Jack's face when Robert set his cornflakes on fire. Robert was always a terrible cook in home-ec, failing at all the creative subjects but passing in higher physics and maths and English. What was wrong with him?   
  
He continued to read the letter, though it just sounded like Robert had gotten himself drunk and decided on a whim to write this scatterbrained letter.   
  
  
**_I decided though, when i'm finished with school and i apply for either college or university and i'm able to get off the farm, that i want to study business. Manchester has an amazing university and if i pass my higher business class with either an a or a b, i can get into it. Information technology was also my other option but admit it, i'm shit at it, so there's no way i would depend on that to get me into uni. Some of the college options looked pretty good for you too, there's a few mechanics and engineering courses that barely need any qualifications. Sounds perfect for you._**  
  
**_You need to hurry up and turn 18 already so we can start going out and drinking ourselves until we pass out in an alley or something. Obviously i'll probably end up looking after you cause i can just see you being a total lightweight and getting completely hammered after two vodkas, but...wanna hear something funny, it's my dad's favourite drink. Unicum._**  
  
**_how funny and disgusting does that sound?_**  
  
**_From Robert_**.  
  
  
It took him a while to see it, until he glanced at the back of the envelope and saw tiny black ink in the corner and read it with narrowed eyes.   
  
'Capital letters'  
  
Aaron reread the letter again and kept a close eye on all the capital letters before his cheeks burned and his stomach tingled.   
  
He had to send one back to his boyfriend after all. 


End file.
